


Just Like in the Movies

by Swtch_racha



Series: That One Night [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Bang Chan, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Camboy Kim Seungmin, Chan is peak panic gay, Explicit Consent, Fuqboi Jisung has some wise words, It's 2020 guys come on, Jisung is an oversharer, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Party, Seungmin is Hot, Seungmin wants the Bang wang in his ass, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, They're tipsy but make good choices, Top Bang Chan, idk how tags work fr im trying yall, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Straight boy Chan meets Shy boy Seungmin at one of his frat's parties. They're complete strangers but something about Seungmin seemed oddly familiar.Alternatively: Chan having a gay crisis for 20 mins till Jisung slaps some sense into him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: That One Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017985
Comments: 28
Kudos: 278





	1. 1

_Fuck. FUCK!_

_It couldn’t be right? Or.. FUCK! What’s he even doing here?_

“Oh shit sorry dude!” Someone bumped into Chan effectively bringing him back to the present. He merely nodded to the clearly drunk guy as he continued to stumble his way into the living room. Cheers rang out as Chan slipped in between the throngs of people trying to find the exit. _I need some air._

Despite the house’s size, it was clearly over capacity. The regular Saturday party crowd coupled with the end of finals celebration tripled the amount of people that came tonight. They spilled out into the front yard and the pool in the backyard, leaving Chan with only the kitchen exit. He stumbled his way through, trying his best not to shove people on his way there. The crowd spat him out into the kitchen doorway. He walked around the island, seeing couples making out on the counter top and one of his frat brothers stashing an expensive looking vase in the fridge. He made sure to make a mental note to check if that vase survives the night. 

He nearly trips on his way out when he turns to see another couple making out. They were clearly very immersed with each other judging from the sounds. When Chan recognized their voices. 

“What the fuck?!” The two boys stopped and turned to look at the stunned aussie. Chan gaped as his suspicions were confirmed. It was one of his best friends and frat brothers, Han “ABC body count” Jisung. It wasn’t that surprising, he was known to hook up at parties and it was normal to see him with a girl or two on his lap. What was surprising was his current partner was actually not a girl but a boy. Chan recognized him as Hyunjin, the tall blonde on the cheer squad. 

“Oh shit Chan-” Jisung tried to hold onto Hyunjin but he slipped out of his arms and quickly scurried off, most likely towards the pool area. Jisung groaned as he watched the taller boy sneak one last look at him before disappearing. 

“Gee fucking thanks Chan, impeccable timing as always.”  
“Tha-thats... what..that…” Chan blubbered. He didn’t know Jisung liked boys or even swung that way. He watched as the younger boy pushed himself off the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a cigarette and lit it, blowing out the smoke into Chan’s face. 

“Fuck off what the fuck was that?”  
“You fuck off man, you scared him now I’m stuck with a boner that won’t go away unless you’d wanna help.” Chan gasped punching Jisung in the arm for even insinuating he would. 

“OW! Jesus chill! It’s just a joke. I'll just try to find him later.” Jisung took another hit when he noticed Chan’s shaky hands. 

“Yo, dude are you okay? Did you take something?”  
“Are you gay?” Jisung was stunned and so was Chan. _He didn’t mean to say that._

“Um...no? I don’t think so?”  
“But...Hyunjin..”   
“I mean have you seen the guy? Hell I’m fucking sure he could get with anybody he wanted.” Chan nodded dumbly. Jisung made it sound so simple. Sure, Hyunjin was what you would call a “pretty boy”. He was slim and toned with full red lips and pretty eyes. His new long blonde hairstyle made almost everyone mistake him for a girl at first, and not to mention, that one time he showed up to school in a cheerleader skirt. 

“I mean I wouldn’t say I was gay but if I had to pick, I’d probably pick his ass right up.” Jisung snickered. Chan rolled his eyes, he knew his friend always had a thing for blondes. 

“Dude, really tho, you good? You look, uh panicky.”

“It’s nothing, just uh… I just saw someone I wasn’t expecting.”  
“Oh shit an ex?”   
“No…”   
“OH SHIT a one night stand?”   
“NO!” Chan buried his head in his hands. How could he even begin to explain to Jisung who this person was and how he knew him. 

“Then what’s wrong?”  
“I just...it’s...a boy.”   
“So what?”   
“It’s not...weird?” Jisung paused from his smoking to look at the older boy. Clearly, it was bothering him more than he liked to say. Chan was wringing his hands and biting his lip. Through his drunk brain, Jisung tried to find the most delicate way to say this.

“I mean you’ve done anal right? What’s the difference?” Chan looked up in confusion at Jisung who was grinning like he just thought of the best advice. 

“Wha- what? Jisung how is this helping?”

  
“Listen, Chan, I don’t know why you’re so worked up about this. It’s just sex. If he’s cute then go fuck him. If you can’t get it up, and you still find him cute, then go suck his dick or something. It’s not that weird. No one cares, last week I walked in on Changbin and Minho fucking. I mean, okay that was a little weird but mostly because they were doing some kinky shit and I think Minho had a collar on. Also who woulda thought Minho took it up the ass huh? Granted, he does have great thighs. But then again I really didn’t need to know what Bin sounds like when he fucks nor did I want to know what Minho’s dick looked like while he rode him although I gotta say it was pretty hot-”

  
“O-OKAY JISUNG I GET IT THANK YOU” Chan blushed bright red from embarrassment. He didn’t need to know the details of his friends’ sex lives but it was a bit of a comfort to know his friends wound’t judge him for wanting to have sex with a boy. Jisung slapped him on the back and laughed. 

“Chan, it’s 2020. No one gives a shit if you wanna stick your dick in something that’s not a vagina. It’s okay. Plus if you regret it, you could just say you were drunk”. 

“That what you always say?” Jisung winked and took one last hit. 

“Well, I’m off to find Hyunjin. Hopefully no one else has gotten to him or I’m gonna have to fight someone off his dick, again.” Jisung left Chan with one last pat and headed inside, leaving the aussie to his thoughts. 

_Maybe I am overreacting. Just because I recognize him doesn’t mean I have to do anything right? But then again, when would this opportunity come again? The actual star of his wet dreams was here, in HIS frat house. Clearly, it was a sign._ Chan went in circles. He tried weighing the pros and cons of introducing himself to the boy. The real reason he was losing it was because this wasn’t just any ordinary boy but a pornstar. He had recognized the birthmark on the boy’s tummy when a group tried to make him do a keg stand but they didn’t push through with it because one of the guy’s holding him up suddenly puked. The boy laughed it off and disappeared into the crowd. Chan tried to convince himself it wasn’t him. 

_DandyBoy00_ was one of his favorite (only) cam boys to watch. He had stumbled across their site after another unsatisfying jerk-off session. He blamed it on the weed he smoked as he clicked on the ad that popped up. He checked the livestreams and watched as _DandyBoy00_ got fucked by a guy twice his size on a picnic blanket in a park. Chan wasn’t usually into outdoor sex but he was almost mesmerized by the way the boy had moved and sounded. His moans were loud but not annoyingly so. It almost sounded like a song, the way his voice got higher and higher. His body rippled underneath the bigger man. His waist looking smaller in the man’s hold, his back arching beautifully. Chan hadn’t noticed his own hand working his cock to the pace of their thrusts, cumming into his hand when the boy blew his load onto his chest, his neck tipped back. Chan quickly exited the site and closed his laptop shut, trying to slow down his breath as he mechanically cleaned his mess with some tissues. He tried his best not to think about it until he couldn’t help himself. Later that week, he had subscribed and even paid money, memorizing the boy’s streaming schedule. 

The boy was all Chan could think about and now, he was here at this party. If Minho was here, Chan was sure his friend would force a two shots down his throat and tell him to just take a chance, have some fun. He could almost hear his friend’s disappointed voice in his head telling him to just stop thinking and do. With that, Chan stormed back into the kitchen and downed a full solo cup of whatever they were serving. 

It’s time to take a chance.


	2. 2

It was close to 2am which meant the party was in full swing. Throngs of people moved like waves, grinding on each other to the pulsing beat of the music. Chan’s sweat was starting to make his shirt stick but he was determined to find the boy. He spotted one of his brothers by the wall talking to a few people. 

“I.N.! Hey, listen, that friend of yours, the one you brought with you, do you, uh, have you seen him?” Jeongin waved his companions off as he turned to Chan.   
“Um, why? What’s up?”  
“O-oh! Uh, nothing just that, um, I was going to, uh, he, uh..” Jeongin tried to hold back his laughter while watching Chan try to come up with some flimsy excuse. He took a sip from his cup and decided to put the older man out of his misery.  
“Last I saw him, he was with one of the new pledges. The cute one, Felix?” Chan nodded, trying to remember where he had last seen the other aussie. 

“I think they were doing shots in the living room.” Jeongin pointed to the room closest to the pool. It was packed with people but it was clear that they were all gathered around to watch something.   
“Thanks Innie!” Chan smiled and turned to leave when Jeongin shouted over the noise.

“Be careful, Chan, he bites!” Chan blushed as Jeongin laughed, pushing his way through the crowd to get to the living room. 

He was stunned at the sight that greeted him. On the table they had set-up for the party, Felix was bare chested bent over, his polo fanning around him. He was flushed, his freckles stark against his skin as alcohol was poured from his neck to pool at his collar bones. _DandyBoy00_ then took the body shot off the other aussie. One hand gripping the younger boy’s waist while the other arm supported him on the table. Felix’s high pitched laughter was heard over the crowd’s shouting as _DandyBoy00_ slurped all the alcohol. Once he was done, he laid a loud smack on Felix’s bright cheeks while the crowd looked for a new victim. Felix straightened up when he spotted Chan by the archway. With his bodyshot partner in tow, he pushed his way towards Chan. 

“CHANNIE!” Chan luckily caught the younger boy as he threw himself into his arms. He wasn’t heavy at all but he was currently tipsy. He tried his best to keep Felix standing, supporting the younger’s full weight on him. His arm was wrapped around Felix’s waist as he tried to lift the boy into standing position. The whole ordeal caused his shirt to become loose as Felix grabbed at him playfully. He struggled a bit as he straightened up, he noticed the third boy staring intently at the sliver of skin that was exposed. He blushed and focused on Felix. 

“H-hey there, Lixie! You having fun?”  
“YEAH! OH!” He pulled off of Chan completely and grabbed the other boy, as if he just remembered he was there.   
“Have you met my new best friend! We just did body shots and now we’re best friends!”  
“I don’t think that’s how that works, Felix.” Chan nearly choked when he heard the boy speak. _It was really him, he’d recognize that voice anywhere_. He watched as Felix and the boy tussled a bit until the boy relented on account of Felix pouting. The two boys noticed Chan staring, causing Felix to clap in front of the older boy’s face. 

“CHAN! Hey, you there? Have you met Seungmin?” _Seungmin_ , that was his real name.   
“Hi, I’m Seungmin, you’re Jeongin’s frat brother right?” Chan couldn’t do anything but stare at Seungmin’s outstretched hand. He started to sweat when he hurriedly wiped his clammy hands on his pants. _Don’t be weird. Be cool. Be cool.  
  
_“Yes, wanna bang? UH I MEAN BANG, Bang Chan! That’s my name.”   
“Oh, uh hi Chan?” Chan was starting to get nervous. Seungmin was starting to look like he’d rather be anywhere else and Chan still hadn’t let go of his hand. He quickly dropped it and cleared his throat. 

“Um so, are you guys enjoying yourselves?”  
“YUP! I love it Channie! I didn’t know your parties were this fun plus I got a new friend!” Felix had wrapped himself around Seungmin’s arm. Chan watched as Seungmin laughed fondly over the younger aussie’s antics. Chan thought his laugh was cute.

Chan continued to watch as Felix pestered Seungmin about exchanging socials and having a lunch date when someone unceremoniously bumps into the trio. The drunk girl spills her drink on Seungmin’s white shirt, making it cling to his body. 

“Oh shit I’m so sorry”  
“No, it’s okay.” Chan watched as the girl tried her best to help Seungmin with his shirt (which really wasn’t anything except patting his shirt down). Chan pulled the girl off and passed her off to her friends, telling them to keep an eye on her. Chan grabs Seungmin’s wrist and starts to pull him.   
“I have spare clothes, I can lend you some.” 

The pair weaved through the crowd, having lost Felix to a game of beer pong. The two climbed up to the second floor where the rooms were. The hallway was filled with muffled moans from couples who decided to hook up in the rooms. Chan prayed that no one had tried to pick the lock on his room (again).

“Hey, um, is it okay if you let go of me?”   
“Shit! Sorry” Chan dropped Seungmin’s wrist as if he were burnt. He hadn’t realized he was still holding on to him the whole time. Seungmin rubbed his wrist then smiled and gestured for Chan to continue walking. 

They reached his room and Chan let Seungmin in first. It was like a fever dream. He watched as Seungmin took in the room. It was modest, fit for just one person. Band posters on the wall and his computer set-up, nothing fancy. Luckily, laundry day was yesterday so his room was the cleanest it’s been all week. Seungmin started to take off his denim jacket, hanging it by his chair. He untucked his shirt and stripped with his back facing Chan. 

Chan started to panic. He didn’t think this through. An actual pornstar, his favorite at that, was currently shirtless in his room and he’s way too drunk and not drunk enough to handle these events. He stood by the door dumbly, gripping the doorknob as Seungmin plopped down on the bed. He looked at Chan expectantly, swinging his feet. 

“Nice room.”  
“...”  
“Um… ah shoot did you not want me on the bed?”   
“NO!” Seungmin paused as he made a move to leave. Chan slapped his hand over his mouth. _Shit that was too loud._ The awkward silence in the room made the air thick with tension.

“Uh I meant, no! It’s okay you can...stay, on the bed.” Seungmin gingerly sat back down as Chan tried to clear his head from the implications of seeing the younger boy on the bed. Chan cleared his throat and started to rummage through his cabinet for a clean shirt.

Chan was clearly stalling. He rummaged through his drawers while Seungmin hummed to himself on the bed. The younger was still shirtless but thankfully it wasn’t that cold in the room. The tension started to settle as Chan finally found a jersey at the back of his closet when Seungmin tapped on his shoulder. Chan yelped causing him to lose his balance and fall against his cabinet. Luckily, nothing fell over and the only thing that got hurt was Chan’s bruised ego. 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Are you hurt?” Seungmin’s sweet voice felt like a distant sound as Chan squatted on the floor, eye-level with the boy’s lower region. His eyes wide as it focused on the mark that started this whole mess. The birthmark was a light brown but against the boy’s pale skin, it was stark. It was close to his hip bone, the area clear due to the boy’s low cut jeans. Chan had dreamt of tracing the mark with his tongue or even cumming on it, like the boy’s partner often did in videos. He nearly reached out to touch it when Seungmin’s voice brought him back. 

“Uh Chan? You good?” Chan’s eyes shot up to see Seungmin smiling knowingly down at him. _Christ wasn’t that a fucking visual._ Chan scrambled to straighten up and shoved the shirt towards Seungmin. 

“H-here sorry that’s uh, I just did laundry and I didn’t get it back but that’s clean don’t worry! Uh, might be too big for you but it’s-”  
“It’s fine Chan. It fits.” He stopped his rambling, and nearly choked for the second time tonight. 

Chan was right. He had guessed based on their builds, the shirt would be too big for Seungmin but despite the clear size difference, the shirt still fit the other boy well. The worn neckline was stretched showing off the boy’s collar bones while the sleeves cut off at his elbows. His shoulders were surprisingly broader than he thought but the shirt only dwarfed him further. Chan’s mind started to race. This was like a wet dream come to life. Seungmin, in his clothes, looking smaller than he was, staring at him like some lost puppy. Chan wanted to devour him. Chan belatedly realized that Seungmin was actually talking to him the whole time. 

“What?”  
“I said, thank you for lending me your shirt Chan. Are you okay?” Chan watched as Seungmin’s nose crinkled from his laughter. Chan blushed, he very clearly staring at the other and he was being very weird. 

“I-uh yeah, yeah no problemo!!...bro…” _Oh dear god why did he just say that?_ Chan wanted to slap himself as Seungmin paused to stare at him like he had just grown a second head. Chan wished the floor would just swallow him up. 

“Um, sure bro…” Seungmin had trailed off, unsure with his standing with the boy. The pair made no moves to leave. The air became thick with awkward tension. Chan cursed his dude-bro tendencies. It was a horrible reflex. He basically bro-zoned his own crush. He watched helplessly as Seungmin nodded to himself, like he decided. The younger boy went over to the chair and took his jacket, draping on his arm. He was about to leave when he noticed that the older boy hadn’t moved. Seungmin approached Chan. 

“Hey, really, are you good? Do I need to call a friend for you?” Seungmin was in front of Chan, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He touched the boy’s arm, causing goosebumps to spread throughout the older man’s body causing him to shiver. Chan’s breathing started to pick up as his flush spread from his face to his neck. He could feel how hot his cheeks were and cursed his body for being so obvious. 

“I-I’m fine.” Chan’s voice broke as he tried to steady it. It was becoming increasingly clear he was very much, not fine. Seungmin also took note of Chan’s change in behavior but he didn’t mention it, if out of respect or pity. Chan stared in horror as Seungmin dropped his jacket on the cabinet top and stepped even closer. From here, it was clear that Seungmin was taller than Chan. His hand moved from Chan’s arm to his shoulder, causing the aussie to audibly inhale. 

“Do I make you nervous Chan?” Chan’s wide eyes watched as Seungmin’s sweet smile turned into a slight smirk as he took in the tension in Chan’s body. His eyes flitted across the shorter boy’s features but patiently waited for a reply. Chan could only shake his head ‘no’, having lost the ability to speak. Seungmin squinted as he considered Chan’s answer. Chan thought he saw a flash of disappointment on the taller boy’s face but it disappeared too quickly for him to verify. He watched as the cogs in Seungmin’s head turned until the boy’s body language shifted to attention. 

“Are you sure we don’t know each other?”  
“I-uh, yes I-I’m sure.” 

“Really? Not even a class together?” Chan gulped as Seungmin’s other hand came to rest on the wall, effectively trapping him. Chan shook his head. Seungmin’s stare trailed downwards to his lips and back to meet his eyes.

“Hmmm, it’s just, I’m sure I wouldn’t forget a face like yours. But you seem awfully familiar with mine.” And just like that, Chan was caught like a deer in the headlights. _Fuck, how did he know??_ Chan started to deny when Seungmin burst out in laughter, leaning on Chan. 

“I- you’re not...mad?”  
“Aw why would I be mad Chan? Of all the fans that I’ve ever met in person, you’ve been the most courteous.”

“F-fans?” Chan was shocked at how well Seungmin was handling this. While he was losing his mind, Seungmin seemed almost used to this sort of thing. He probably was. 

“Oh please, you don’t think I know by now the look of a guy who realizes that he recognizes someone because of porn?” 

“So...so this is normal?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say normal, but I have had some ‘encounters’.” With that tone, Seungmin seemed to imply he had less than favorable encounters with certain fans of his. 

“Very few of them approach me outside of parties, a lot of them are boys that are a bit too shy to admit they like watching a guy like me get fucked. But there are some that have gotten a little handsy.” Chan immediately panicked. He didn’t want Seungmin to think he was one of those guys. He stuck to the wall putting as much distance between their bodies as he could. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you were cute and I was shocked you were here and-” Seungmin cut him off for the second time that night. His slender finger against Chan’s lips. 

“You think I’m cute?” 

“I- uh yeah, I’m sure you get that a lot though.”  
“Surprisingly, no. Sexy and hot yes, but cute? Not as much as you’d think.” That bothered Chan, how could anyone look at Seungmin and not think he was cute along with all those other things. Seungmin smoothed his furrowed brows with his thumb, letting his hand trail to the back of Chan’s neck. He played with his baby hair as he chewed his lip. 

“And did you ever think about lil ol cute me when you’d be making out with one of those bimbos downstairs?” Chan was shocked at Seungmin’s forwardness but at this point, he knew this whole night was already full of surprises. 

“I-yes.”

“Did you ever wish it was me kissing you? Underneath you?” Seungmin had gotten much closer than before. His breath ghosted over Chan’s lips. The shorter boy felt like he was holding his breath for the longest time when he nodded. 

“Yes.” 

And just like that a dam broke. Seungmin surged forward, smashing his lips against Chan’s. Chan at first was trying to say something but it was lost as Seungmin expertly shut him up. Chan’s hands gripped Seungmin’s waist, squeezing and finally being able to feel the other boy in his hands. The taller quietly moaned against his mouth at his show of strength. _Ah so his strength kink isn’t just for show then._

They moved in tandem, their mouths sloppily making out as their hands messed up each other’s hair. Seungmin had Chan pressed up against the wall, kissing him within an inch of his life. Chan could move his hands down from the boy’s hair to his shoulders and back, intent on mapping out Seungmin’s body until he memorized it. They separated for air and gasped into each other’s mouths. The room was quiet, save for their heavy breathing. The muffled pulse of the music matching their heartbeats. The pair stared into each other’s eyes when Seungmin slightly nodded and Chan took that as his permission. He hoisted the taller boy into his arms. His hands gripped him by his thighs as Seungmin laughed in shock, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Chan tried his best to not drop Seungmin as he tried to make his way to his bed. It was harder than it looked as Seungmin had taken to licking and nibbling with his ear. Luckily they made it without injury and Chan felt blessed by what he saw. 

Seungmin was underneath him, the shirt having shifted to expose his shoulder as well. His fluffy hair fanned out around him. His lips were cherry red and full from their make out session. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glassy. Seungmin grabbed Chan by the collar and angled upwards to kiss. Unfortunately, Chan was late to put his arms out and ended up bumping heads with Seungmin. They both giggled at the action. 

“Shit sorry.”  
“No, it’s okay c’mere.” Seungmin licked his way into Chan’s mouth. He let the boy explore and lick behind his teeth. His tongue curled around Chan’s own and he moaned into the kiss. Seungmin bit Chan’s bottom lip as he pulled away to speak. Chan kissed down Seungmin’s neck the way he wanted to since he first saw the boy. His pale neck was soon covered in lovebites but not too deep that it would mark.

“Listen, Chan I-, I don’t do this usually but-, but I want you to fuck me.” Chan paused and moved away from Seungmin’s neck. He looked into the boy’s eyes. Of course he wanted to but he also remembered the boy had said he didn't do these things often. _Probably due to healthy reasons._

“Are you sure?” They both had a bit of alcohol but Chan felt more sober than before. He wanted to make sure. 

“Have you done anal before?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes, I’m sure.” Seungmin moved to kiss him again but Chan evaded. He cupped Seungmin’s face to make him face him. 

“Seungmin it’s okay we don’t have to-”  
“Do you want to?”  
“Y-yes”  
“Then this is me, asking you to, please for the love of God, stick this inside me.” Seungmin cupped Chan’s crotch to prove his point and Chan nearly lost it at the thought of Seungmin’s hand on his dick. Chan nodded and kissed Seungmin before pulling away again. 

“Good now get the lube and condoms.” Seungmin had started to take off his belt and pants as Chan nearly fell off the bed. He scrambled to his bedside drawer, praying he still had lube. He found the half-empty bottle and a condom and turned to see Seungmin in just his underwear and Chan’s shirt. He threw the items on the bed as he fumbled with his own pants. Pushing it down, he threw his own shirt off before kissing Seungmin as he crawled on top again. 

Chan pulled a bit on Seungmin’s shirt, making a questioning noise. 

“I noticed how much you liked it on me so I kept it on.’ Seungmin smirked into the kiss and Chan had to start thinking about Jisung’s feet smell before he came way too fast. Seungmin’s tongue explored his mouth as Chan’s hand trailed down to the waistband of his underwear. Chan pulled away to look down. He breathed shakily as he pulled down Seungmin’s briefs like he was unwrapping a present. And what a gift it was. 

Chan knew what Seungmin’s dick looked like, he had watched the other boy get fucked before but it was different now that it was right in front of him. It was average, slender which was fitting for the other boy. It was much more pink in person, the head flushed. Chan spat into his hand and shakily wrapped his hand around it, he had big hands so he was able to circled the whole thing completely. Seungmin groaned at the contact as he started to move his hand up and down. He started to move a bit faster when the boy’s breathing picked up, his moans getting louder. Chan wanted to know how Seungmin sounded like in person. He pulled the boy’s bottom lip out of his mouth, the younger having started to bite it to stop him from being too loud. 

“Let me hear you please.” Seungmin sat up slightly and tried to kiss Chan but it ended up as him gasping into his mouth. Chan started to kiss down his neck as he jerked his cock sloppily. Seungmin was leaking and it made the movement smoother. Seungmin had his arms wrapped around his shoulders when he started to bite Chan’s ear. 

“Chan please, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear-” He was cut off by his own moan as Chan started to twist his hand at the head, the way he knew Seungmin liked based off his videos. His voice was airy and Chan nodded. He was aching hard but he couldn’t touch himself now or he would cum too early. He lightly pushed Seungmin back to the bed as he poured lube on his fingers. Seungmin had placed one of his legs on Chan’s shoulders, spreading himself. Chan began kissing down his thigh as his finger circled his puckered rim. 

“Ready?”  
“Please-” Chan pushed his finger inside. He knew based off the streams, Seungmin didn’t need much prep, he had been able to fist himself before but he knew how much the boy enjoyed the feeling anyway. He slipped in a second carefully, knowing his fingers were thickened than Seungmin’s. The boy beneath him moaned as he started to scissor, his fingers stretching him out. He continued to kiss and bite his thighs when he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Chan pressed down as he bit a hickey into Seungmin’s thigh making the boy cry out. His back arched as his head dug further into the pillows. Chan pulled away to inspect the mark, a selfish part of himself happy that he could leave a mark for the boy to remember him by. 

“I’m good, please just, please I-” Seungmin gripped Chan’s hair as the older boy kept working, now four fingers in his ass. Stretching and passing over that spot making him moan louder. He pulled Chan’s hair harder, silently begging for the older man to stop torturing him. Chan slowly pulled out his fingers, watching as his hole almost tried to suck him back in, leaving Seungmin nearly sobbing as clenched around nothing. Chan grabbed the condom and finally paid attention to his neglected cock. He was too impatient to take his underwear off, only pulling it low enough for his cock pop out and slap against his tummy. Seungmin focused on his dick as he tried to carefully put the condom on. He was nearly shaking with the effort not to blow his load prematurely. 

Chan pulled Seungmin closer by the waist, putting his leg back on his shoulder. He positioned himself against his hole when he started to get nervous again. Seungmin sensing his nerves pulled the older man by the neck down to kiss him. Seungmin tried to distract him by sucking on his tongue as he reached down to hold Chan’s dick. He guided his dick to his hole and Chan pushed in, making the two moan. 

“Fuck tell me when- when it’s okay t-to move.” Chan tried to focus on other things. _Uh, feet smell, sweaty armpits, that one piece of cheese at the back of the fridge._ But nothing could distract from the tight heat around his cock and his hips meeting Seungmin’s plush ass. Seungmin surged forward to kiss him, mumbling into the kiss for him to move. 

Seungmin didn’t want sweet and slow, Chan knew he could take it so he said fuck it and began to rail Seungmin the way he’s been wanting to since he first laid eyes on the boy. He pistoned his hips, gripping Seungmin’s waist hard enough that he left bruises. The other boy began to meet his thrusts and the sounds of their skin slapping filled the room. Seungmin kept a tight grip on his hair, mouthing at his jaw and neck, whispering for him to go faster, fuck him harder. Chan tried his best to keep a steady rhythm but it was a losing battle the moment his cock entered the younger boy. 

Both his arms caged the boy beneath him, having both his knees pushed against his chest. Seungmin was loud, not as loud as he was in the videos but his moans were mixed airy gasps that felt more real than performative. Chan grunted and moaned low as he started to lose his rhythm. He was slamming his dick deep into Seungmin, hitting his prostate more and more. He grinded into him as Seungmin tried to sloppily make out with him. 

“Fuc-fuck ‘m close, baby.” The pet name slipping out. Chan wrapped his fingers around Seungmin’s cock and started to jerk him off. Seungmin was incoherent. He was whimpering and nearly crying, his neck stretched as he buried his face into the pillows. Seungmin had started to clench more, limiting Chan’s movements to just grinding into the younger boy. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Chan shit I-” Chan bit down, hard into the juncture between Seungmin’s neck and shoulder. Seungmin nearly screamed as he orgasmed, his hips moving on its own accord. Chan continued to milk him till he started to whimper from oversensitivity. Seungmin kissed him as Chan wiped his hand on the sheets, hips still pumping into Seungmin. 

“Fuck can I? Can I cum-” Chan tried to talk while Seungmin had taken to exploring his mouth with his tongue. Chan gripped Seungmin’s waist, his thumb rubbing circles on his birthmark. Seungmin pulled away as his eyes lit up. He smirked as he pulled Chan close. 

“Have you dreamt about cumming on my birthmark?”  
“Fuck, baby it’s all I could think about.” Seungmin groaned and nodded. Chan pulled out carefully and took off the condom. He wrapped his hand around his dick when Seungmin pushed his hands off. Seungmin started to jerk him off, fast. Chan moaned as he fell forward, last minute catching himself before he fell completely on the younger boy. He dug his face into Seungmin’s neck, kissing it as Seungmin expertly worked his cock to completion. 

“I bet this is all you could think about earlier at the party hm? Did you want to take me against the table? Did you think of fucking me in front of that cute little friend of yours?” Chan groaned. It felt unreal. Seungmin jerking him off, licking and nibbling his ear while whispering dirty things to him. 

“God you’re so big, I just knew you could take me. Slam me against the wall and have your way with me. Fuck and your hands were so big, almost bigger than mine. I wanted to see them wrapped around my cock.” Seungmin kept pumping him, Chan’s hips thrusting into his tight fist as he got closer. With a few more twists, Chan felt a wire snap and he was cumming. He came all over Seungmin’s tummy and even reached a bit of his chin. His hips kept pumping even as he whimpered from overstimulation. He didn’t want it to be over just yet. 

Seungmin kissed his cheeks and nose and lips till his breathing calmed down. Chan groaned as his tired arms strained to push him up off of Seungmin. If he didn’t just cum, he was sure he would’ve at the sight of Seungmin all fucked out. Chan’s shirt had been pulled up all the way up his chest and tummy that was covered in cum. Chan watched as Seungmin trailed his fingers down his flushed chest, spreading the cum all over. Chan sat on his heels and reached out to grip Seungmin’s waist. His thumb digging his own cum into Seungmin’s ever famed birthmark. The younger boy moaned lowly as Chan began to scoop up his cum with his hands and pressing his dirty fingers against Seungmin’s mouth. He watched as Seungmin cleaned up both their messes off of Chan’s fingers. He suckled around his fingers when Chan pulled it out and collapsed next to him on the bed. It was a tight fit but he couldn’t complain. 

The sounds of them catching their breath filled the room. The air was hot and sticky, their skin stuck together from the sweat. Chan wanted to offer Seungmin water or even a change of clothes but he wasn’t sure if he could even lift himself off the bed. Seungmin turned to the side and smiled at Chan who was getting antsy to see if Seungmin would leave immediately. 

“So...that happened.”  
“Uh yeah.” They both started to laugh although it was more airy due to them still having to catch their breath. Seungmin smiled, his eyes crinkling, he reached to brush his fingers against Chan’s hand. 

“Mind if I borrow another shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote and published a fic! This is my first so please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Come and yell at me over on:   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)


End file.
